The Bar
by TheTimeLadysWife
Summary: My take on 'I kissed a girl'


**_A/N: This was my entry for the June Rizzles: The Rizzoli and Isles Fan page competition on Facebook. It is a one-shot set in/around the episode I Kissed a Girl (1x 6) and is pretty much just fluff. All the usual disclaimers apply. _**

Maura had begun her 'shift' as waitress at the Merch an hour ago, while Jane, Frost and Korsak finalised the technological side of their operation.

"_We all set, Frost?" _Jane asked her partner, buzzing from the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the prospect of catching the killer.

"_You're good to go. Don't get made and remember the Doc'll be watching, so don't get laid either." _Frost teased.

"_Haha Frost, you're so funny! If we're done, I'm outta here."_

Walking into the lesbian bar, Jane scanned the room, her finely honed detective skills quickly assessing escape routes and potential danger areas, until she saw Maura, her breath catching at the sight. Jane knew Maura was going to be dressed as a waitress, but had no idea what their uniform was like, nor how good she would look in it.

"_Your table's ready miss." _Maura beamed as she flicked her hair and smiled coquettishly at Jane. The effect wasn't lost on Jane.

"_Oh my god!" _She exclaimed, embarrassed by the twinge Maura had elicited within her. "_Put this on."_

"_No, I'm undercover. Follow me"_

Jane reluctantly followed her friend, a slight panic accompanying her discomfort at seeing her friend dressed so seductively. Jane knew that tonight was going to be a long one; four 'first dates' with four women, one of whom may well be a killer, all the while the one woman she actually wanted, but couldn't have, would be so close at hand. As the night progressed, Jane's optimism about the case began to dwindle. Her 'dates' were uncomfortable, but none of the women seemed to be any kind of a threat and Jane couldn't wait for the operation to be over so she could go home with Maura; curl up on her sofa, watch TV and drink beer. 

Suddenly, Maura was beside her and she instinctively turned towards her friend, only to find herself mere centimeters away from Maura's breasts. For a second, she was aware of nothing other than the sight, smell and heat of Maura body, almost close enough to taste. A shiver ran down Jane's spine as she returned to reality with a crash. Realising she was sat staring at her friend's, admittedly magnificent, breasts, Jane flushed slightly and forced herself to return her attention to her 'date'. As much as she wanted, no needed Maura, it was clear that Maura didn't feel the same. Only days ago, she had started a 'what if we were lesbians' conversation with Maura, and although Maura had happily discussed the idea, she had made it clear that she wasn't her type. 

As her last 'date' and potential suspect left, Jane made her way back to the staff's locker room to remove her wire and collect her belongings. Catching her eye, Maura smiled, her whole face lighting up; Jane's stomach flipped but her heart broke. She would do anything at all for this woman, but it was killing her and she suddenly felt an uncontrollable anger building inside her at the injustice of the situation. Storming into the locker room, the door banging behind her; Jane released a deep, frustrated growl which reverberated through the empty room, closely followed by the loud crash of fist against metal as Jane punched the closest locker. 

As she neared the locker room door, Maura heard the bang. Afraid for her friends' safety, she hurried into the room, irrational thoughts of the killer having returned to the Merch and attacking Jane, her Jane, filled her head.

"_Jane are you alright_?" Maura began.

Jane spun around, tears, anger and something else; something Maura couldn't define, shining in her eyes. Maura stepped closer, knowing that no matter what was wrong she would help. Jane meant so much to her, more than a mere friend should. In fact, had she anything by which to judge, she would hypothesise that she was in love with her.

"_What are you doing here Maura?"_ Jane said harshly.

"_Collecting evidence like you asked me to." _Maura replied, perplexed with the question.

"_No I mean here, now..."_

"_What's wrong Jane?" _ Maura took a step forward and reached out to touch Jane's smooth, strong arm but Jane pulled away as if Maura's touch burned.

"_Don't Maura, just don't! Please leave me alone." _Jane's voice broke over the words, as she tried to push her friend away, knowing that if she stayed she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling her how she felt and certain that doing so would destroy the best relationship she had ever had. Maura just did not think of her in that way.

"_I can't leave you alone Jane. You're my friend and something's hurting you. Please tell me what's wrong. I know something is bothering you and you know you can tell me anything." _Maura instinctively began to reach out again but thinking better of it, let her arm drop.

"_I don't think I'm brave enough Maur." _Jane's whisper was barely audible, but Maura caught the flash of pain in Jane's eyes that spoke so much louder. She took another half step closer to Jane; if Jane wouldn't let her touch her to bring her comfort, then maybe her proximity would suffice.

"_This is the room where you don't have to be brave! Were you being brave when you tackled Hoyt?"_

"_No bu…"_

"_Were you being brave when you saved me from the Boston stranger?" _Maura interrupted.

"_No bu..."_

"_What were you being then?"_

Defeated, Jane pushed her hand into her hair, to hold her head and sighed._ "I wasn't being anything Maur, I was so scared I couldn't think, didn't think, I just did what I had to. That's not being brave." _

"_Then don't be brave, don't think, just do what you need to do. I'm here for you Jane, I will always be here. Tell me what's wrong, let me help you." _

Maura looked into Jane's eyes; deep vats of molten chocolate, thick with emotion, and she saw in them what was bothering her. The same thing that was bothering her too and she knew it because she knew Jane. Knew her tells, knew her better Jane knew herself and this knowledge came from meticulous empirical study; not her intestines or instinct or any of the illogical means that Jane relied upon. With this knowledge, the way to heal Jane's pain became clear. 

Without breaking eye contact, Maura moved forwards a little more until she was almost touching Jane; close enough to feel the heat emanating from her body. Jane's breath hitched and she panicked. Forgetting about the lockers behind her, she tried and failed to step back; away from Maura and from the ever mounting desire that was bubbling within her, threatening to erupt like Vesuvius and with the same epically destructive force.

"_Maura, don't!" _Jane whispered, not knowing if she meant don't continue, or don't stop.

"_Is that what you want Jane?" _Maura replied as she slowly raised her hand to stroke Jane's face. 

Maura waited for Jane to reply, to tell her to stop. When the reply didn't come, she slowly leant in to gently press her lips against Jane's. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back. Snaking her arms around Jane's waist, pulling her close, Maura buried her head into the crook of Jane's neck. The two women stood holding each other tight, as if their very survival depended upon it. With her head resting on Maura's, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo and something else that was uniquely Maura, Jane's panic and anger quickly subsided. In Maura's arms she felt safe, she was home and nothing else mattered. 

When, what seemed like forever and seconds later, the locker room door slammed open, Jane and Maura jumped apart to see the tall blonde bartender grinning at them.

"_Whoops, my bad!" _She exclaimed with a smirk.

"_I'd be adventurous with Maura around too detective!" _She winked at Jane, who flushed a bright shade of red.

"_I'll give you girls a minute" _She said as she turned to leave.

Reaching out to take Jane's hand, Maura smiled at her friend:

"_Let's go home Jane."_


End file.
